Final FantasyKingdom Hearts Survivor!
by Pocky Addicted Squffie
Summary: Teaser: Stranded on Destiny Island against their will, various Final Fantasy And KH characters are forced to compete for FABULOUS prizes, fame, fortune, glory and their right to World Hop! With Rikku as their host who knows WHAT mayhem will occur! Parody.


A/N: Hey guys! Yes it's me, Rebellious Angel-chan! This was one of my more recent ideas: A Final Fantasy Survivor Parody! I hope you guys like it, I mean I /attempted/ to make it humerous. . Just so you know, this is just the introduction. I need to know if you guys want this continued, if so, I should be able to get a chappie up a day. If not, like one chapter a month. But seriously if you don't review, how am I to know what's going on in your mind when you read this? Well, Rikku's gonna be the host of this, if you don't like Rikku, deal with it. . 'Cause I 'ain't changing it. Welp on with the parody!

Dislcaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts/ or any other video-games guest appearances you may possibly come across: Such as Xiao Qiao.

(I /do/ however own this idea! D And the characters'-slight-OOC'ness! )

**_Introduction: Survivor!-A Final Fantasy Story._**

A young blonde woman hopped onto the beaches of Destiny Island, smiling cheerfully. She had gotten dressed up just for the show, after all she /was/ the host! **Her attire consisted of lime green shorts with a matching tank-top that slightly exposed her tanned mid-drift, a short lime green jacket that was sleevless and jean-like accompanied it giving it a cute look.**

**And for once, she wore her long blonde hair down, two dark green butterfly berets clipping her hair behind her ears which was slightly curled, naturally of course.**

She shifted her weight to one side, her right hand twilring a small micro-phone between her index finger and thumb. It was Yuna's since Rikku felt that her own one that came with her songstress dress wouldn't match her outfit for today, or so she told herself. Of course, it was a little unecessary on how she got it.

Flashback

"Yunie!" Rikku ran up to her cousin who turned around and smiled sweetly.

"Hello Rikku! What can I do for you?"

"Um, yeah...there's a bunch of people in my room that wanna see you in your songstress outfit! And Brother said that you have to go and dance or you'll be kicked off the ship!"She said in a matter-of-factly manner.

"Ooh.."She brought a hand to her heart shaped lips uttering a small gasp and then nodded. "I guess I don't have much of a choice then." With that she used the power of her garment grid and changed into her songstress outfit before entering the engine room, which Rikku had to throw a fit to get as her own.

"Um...Rikku..."Yuna stared on blankly, her dual-colored orbs running over all the cardboard people with crayon drawings on them.

"Yunie...don't scream."With that Rikku smirked menacingly before tackling her cousin to the ground and tying her up, grabbing her microphone with a triumphant shriek.

"Rikku...was this really necessary? If you had just asked I would have given it to you."Yuna said with a deep sigh, on the verge of laughing.

"Ooooh..."Rikku stared blankly at her cousin.

End Flash Back.

The camera focused on Rikku, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Helloooo one and all, welcome to Destiny Island! I'm Rikku, and I'll be your host!"She giggled giving a playful wink as she shifted the micro-phone from one hand to the other.

"Today, our contestants will be arriving from, well Spira only knows!"She spoke giddily jumping up for emphasize. "Here they'll be divided into teams where they'll be competing for FABULOUS prizes!" She laughed nervously rubbing the back of her head.

'_Oh gawd, I'm starting to sound like that one ex-summoner at Zanarkand...'_

"But, "She hushed her voice bringing an index finger to her lower lip, "If they fail to complete their missions or get booted off the island by yours truly, they'll be banished to their original world, and won't be allowed to world hop EVER again."She retained her posture giggling.

"It's a gamble all right! But such is the price for fame, riches, and um...glory! Yeah! Glory, heehe!"She said nervously. "Our guests should be arriving any moment now!"


End file.
